A network bridge may be used in computer networks to interconnect two local area networks together and separate network segments. A segment may be a section of a network that is separated by bridges, switches, and/or routers. The bridge, also known as a layer 2 switch, is typically a hardware device used to create a connection between two separate computer networks or to divide one network into two networks.
The bridge is a layer 2 device in the Open System Interconnection (OSI) model, meaning that it uses the media access control (MAC) address information to make decisions regarding forwarding packets. The OSI model is a model of communication upon which hardware and software may be developed and connected.